


the writings of a muse

by remuslupin



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Other, it's super homo, just a lot of gay musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslupin/pseuds/remuslupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which lucien-- muse of the beats, famous for starting a literary revolution without writing a single word-- finally uses his companions in the osborn household (as well as himself) as muses for some writing of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the writings of a muse

**Author's Note:**

> GEE, WILL I EVER STOP WRITING DANE GANG STUFF?????? NOT TODAY, FRIENDS. NOT TODAY.
> 
> anyway, it's only a short one (i'm mostly posting it here so it doesn't just collect dust in my google docs), but I'm quite proud of it!

lewis is the perfect storm. he is a raincloud, he is the sun coming out after the last of the thunder has subsided, and he is the breath of relief that comes afterwards. he’s all quiet sighs and soft blinks-- until someone hurts kjell, that is. that’s when the storm brews, and starts getting  _ exciting _ .

harry is like every single one of the glasses of whiskey he drinks, day after day after day. it feels good, it feels  _ powerful  _ to have harry osborn and his attention in your grasp; but one wrong look-- one wrong squeeze-- and he shatters, right in your hands. he’ll tell you that what’s on the inside is sweeter than what’s on the outside, but if you believed him, you’d be very,  _ very  _ wrong.

jimmy--  _ james--  _ is like a breath of fresh air. his hand on your shoulder, or over your own, is almost like a gentle breeze kissing your skin, and you don’t notice that he’s missing until he comes back to you. when he does, though, he makes you want to stay with him forever (just so you’ll have a chance to feel very small, while at the same time feeling very big, once more). 

nelson is like the ocean-- or at least, his eyes are. and it’s those eyes that will result in you finding yourself drifting away, before you’ve even realised that you were lost in the first place. of course, he’ll apologise, and you’ll know he’s innocent; but the sea never exactly  _ asks  _ anyone to become it’s next victim, much like  _ he  _ never asks anyone to completely and utterly adore him. it just happens.

kjell is a safety net-- it’s easy to forget that he’s there, but he  _ always  _ will be; waiting, and ready to catch you when you fall. he is the pair of shoes that fits all too well, and makes you feel like you could take over the world while using their help. he’s the comforting hands, and the blanket waiting for you at the end of the day; when things are starting to become too much to handle, and all you can do is wish it would end (although, that certainly changes once you’re with him-- being with kjell just makes you wish that the day would  _ never  _ end, and that the two of you could just spend forever living the perfect day).

andrew is like the stars. being with andrew is like  _ watching  _ the stars, and speaking to him makes you wonder if, even though this is all new for you, he’s just living through moments that have happened in the past-- moments that have happened  _ multiple times _ in the past. although he’s right next to you, sometimes he just seems too far away (and sometimes, you sit and wish that you could be new and interesting to him; that you could be just as fascinating to him as he has always been to you). 

lucien doesn’t have to be told, in order to know that he is like  _ fire _ . he keeps you warm, for a while, and he makes you feel special-- until you start getting too close, and digging too deep. that’s when he starts to  _ burn _ , and won’t hesitate before burning you right along with him.


End file.
